Boggob/Boggob (Canon)
Boggob is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Boggob is an oddly shaped planet, looking more like a green asteroid than anything. It has been estimated to be approximately 15,000 kilometers in diameter from the wide side. Boggob possess a climate suitable for massive amounts of plant growth, causing a worldwide jungle environment. This leads to an ecosystem teeming with creatures of all sorts. Boggob appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Chlorophylls, sharing its grouping with Wuud. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Boggob are a small green race of coarse humanoids, possessing the standard singular eye that most races in the local group of planets do. They have leaf-like protrusions on the top of their head, likely serving as potential camouflage amongst the wild vegetation on their planet. Most Boggobians live a dangerous life, given that their ecosystem is teeming with predators. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Boggob, the player must fuse 50 H20, 100 Soil, 600 Herb, 100 Zoo, and 1 Glow Meteos together in the Fusion Room. Boggob's Sound Set, Cha-Cha Chop, is fused with 100 Herb Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Boggob has nine columns to play with. It boasts a huge amount of Herb Meteos that are attracted to the planet, with a much less chance of H20 Meteos, then a small but equal balance of Air, Soil, and Zoo Meteos, and trace amounts of Glow. ''Usage'' Boggob is a relatively standard planet. Its launch physics could be called, for lack of a better term, "bouncy", due to how they appear to launch. Upon ignition, a stack will launch with a good deal of force, but quickly lose power over time, reaching an apex, and then falling back down at a similar rate, quickly gaining speed. This makes the stacks appear to "bounce" when a Step Jump is performed. Ignitions quickly gain power, with the fifth ignition or so typically having enough power to get a screen-wide stack off of the screen. Stacks on Boggob also do not fall faster, or have lower apexes, aside from the incredibly slight decrease when Meteos fall onto a stack, when the Speeder is activated, allowing for large amounts of Meteos to be applied to a stack heading upwards with relative ease. These traits allow Boggob to, when used properly, quickly get stacks off of the screen, and hit with unparalleled force, similar to Suburbion. However, this requires Boggob's user to be skilled and quick on the draw, as Boggob moves quickly, and not keeping up will leave its user trying to push Meteos off of the screen, only for stacks to come falling back down, never even getting close to the top of the screen. Meteos Online/Wars Data ''Meteos Online'' Boggob made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. It could be fused for 13,500 Air Meteos, 6000 Fire, 6000 H20, 12,000 Soil, 12,000 Herb and 6000 Zoo. Boggob had to be fused before Limotube would become available for fusion. Boggob experienced huge amounts of Herb Meteos, followed by low amounts of H20, slightly lower, equal amounts of Zoo, Soil and Air, and halved amounts of Glow. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. ''Meteos Wars'' Boggob made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, it would need to be defeated as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Boggob experienced high, equal amounts of H20 and Herb, followed by low, equal amounts of Air and Soil, and somewhat lower amounts of Glow. Otherwise, Boggob was left mostly unchanged, physics included, aside from the slight slowdown almost all planets felt in order to make the game easier to play with a controller. With its Planet Impact, Sentinel, Boggob was now better equipped to take on more defense oriented planets, such as Wuud, though still required a confident player to be very effective. Gallery Block Designs CombinedB-B.png|Boggob's Meteos design from the original game, shared with Brabbit. CombinedOnlineB.png|Boggob's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Boggob.jpg|A depiction of the jungles of Boggob, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Boggob.jpg|A depiction of a jungle clearing, with Boggobians visible, via Meteos Online. Trivia *Boggob's name is a palindrome, or a word that is the same when read forwards or backwards. *In the METEOS Book, the icon for Planets has a Boggobian on it. **The 11th wallpaper from Meteos Wars has a Bogobbian on it as well. Category:Canon Planet Pages